


What Caused the Wound?  (How Large the Teeth?)

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Smut, Squirting I guess, Zelda cries this time isn't that a fun twist, god here we go, idk there's 0 setup it's start-to-end smut so enjoy, mentions of past relationships but it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “I want you to tell me exactly what you want,” Zelda muttered, and caught another kiss off her lips.  “So I can do it, and do it until you scream.”(Lilith rides Zelda's leg and tries to let herself ask for things.)





	What Caused the Wound?  (How Large the Teeth?)

 

* * *

_What caused the wound?_

_How large the teeth?_

_I saw new eyes were watching me…_

\- “In the Woods Somewhere” by Hozier.

* * *

“Tell me what you want.”

Firelight bounced off the wood floors and sent glittering dewdrops down Zelda’s legs — one, two, three sneaking along in nervous streaks where Lilith ground herself in alternation — left leg, right leg, somewhere in between…

“I want…”

The living room was theirs to fill with shouts tonight; but they left it silent, save the crackle of firewood, the hiss of anxious breathing, and Lilith’s groan against her lips.  Zelda gripped her ass, nails coaxing words out of her.

“You know…” Lilith managed between kisses, breath catching as her hips rolled, “…what I want.”

She would have to be a fool not to know by now.  Lilith was absolutely soaked in her lap, arms locked around her neck and pulling Zelda half out of her chair — though Lilith’s weight kept her pinned down, working circles against her thigh in some silent search for — _there_ , she hit a good spot and moaned out…

Zelda fought back a wicked grin as she drew away.

“I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you want,” Zelda muttered, and caught another kiss off her lips.  “So I can do it, and do it until you scream.”

Lilith shuddered at the words, damp forehead dropping pitifully to Zelda’s shoulder.  Her hips jerked at odd rhythms, all flushed and swollen and looking for some kind of relief, struggling just to _ask_ for it.

“I want,” she said, shoulders rising with a frustrated breath.  “I want… you to touch me.  Please.”

Zelda hummed her understanding.  “Where?”

This was her least favorite question, Zelda knew, but she asked anyway.

Drawing up a breath, Lilith lifted her head to answer — met Zelda’s eyes and looked almost overpowered, lips trembling over potential words.  She inhaled, but let it go; her expression was near-pained, but Zelda kissed that away.

Finally, in the place of words, Lilith took Zelda’s hand in her own and guided it up to her breast.  Zelda nodded against Lilith’s lips, spreading a hand over her and squeezing gently, always gently…

That was an instant moan from Lilith, pushing up higher on her thigh.  Zelda grinned and danced fingertips over goosebump skin, rolled the harsh peak between her fingers until Lilith hissed out a good noise.  Zelda pinched — and she was bitten for that, but she didn’t mind.

The chair creaked beneath them as Lilith drew a shaky breath, seeming to work up her courage to break the kiss, to speak.

“And- your mouth?”

It was a question, and it didn’t have to be.  Zelda left one more kiss on her lips for good measure, before moving downward.

She stamped one kiss on Lilith’s skin and was rewarded with a sigh; she closed her eyes to enjoy that sound.  Marking her way down from there, along the swell of her breast, her lips found another peak — ran her tongue over it in quick, teasing motions.  She nipped at her, and Lilith moaned.

“Yes…” she breathed, her head falling back, whole body jolting when Zelda took a bite.  “That’s good, that’s…”

And Zelda grinned to herself, enjoying the sounds, the directives.  It wasn’t easy for Lilith to ask for things — to verbalize, to risk being denied anything.  Zelda knew, and she worked to draw it out of her anyway.

“ _Oh_ , hell,” Lilith huffed, grinding harder against her, legs shaking with the effort.  “My… my hair.  Could you play with my- _yes_.”

Zelda gladly brushed a hand through her hair, long strokes with easy nails over her skin, the way she liked.  The simple touch made Lilith sigh, relax a bit — so stretched tight over her own pleasure, so starved and scared and needy…

But her hair — that was an easy fix, an instant comfort, and Zelda found herself there daily.  She could write verses about Lilith’s hair.  She could put them in their holy book — hear them echoing off church walls, one day.

Lilith was satisfied for a moment with just this, tender touches and a hand wound in her hair, kisses over her chest.  She arched into the ministrations, thighs clamping around Zelda’s leg as her pace grew anxious.

“I… Zelda…”

Zelda looked up at her, though Lilith’s eyes were screwed shut.  “Yes, love?” she asked, and Lilith shivered at the word.  “Say it.”

“Touch me,” she asked, the hardest thing for her to say, it seemed.  She stammered over her words, struggled against her own mind.  “Not here, but- touch me… fuck, please, _touch me_ -”

Zelda obliged, sliding a hand down over Lilith’s abdomen at an agonizing pace.  Lilith was instantly reactive, jumping at the slightest contact — and _drenched_ , silk under Zelda’s fingers, warm and thrumming and rising to her touch.  She parted Lilith easily, thumbed over her in appreciation, until Lilith ran out of patience and whined.

Zelda kissed her, and Lilith sank down onto her fingers.

Finally, a sharp cry hit the room, though it fizzled to a long moan in Zelda’s mouth.  Zelda let her adjust for a moment, pushed a little deeper into her and elicited a whimper at that pressure; and Lilith chased after it, lifting her hips and dropping…

A fresh wave of arousal, and Lilith was audibly wet now, her breaths growing choppy, wrists racing with pulse at Zelda’s neck.  Her hips bucked again, fucking herself on Zelda’s fingertips — dragging a bit away to push Zelda against her clit, chair rocking with the motion.

“Yes-” she panted at Zelda’s mouth, almost a laugh, because she was _smiling_.  A bouncing rhythm developed as Lilith rode against her, growing clumsy and harsh.  Her lips stalled each time her clit brushed against Zelda’s leg; Zelda fought to keep the kiss intact, following her up and down.

“-fuck, I’m-”

Lilith gasped, throbbed as Zelda curled her fingers inside her — she buried her forehead against Zelda’s, getting too lost to keep up with her mouth.  Her chest caved with shallow breaths, her brow furrowing, her hands grasping at Zelda’s hair and scratching a bit, close now, just there…

Zelda broke the kiss to look at her, and could barely catch a breath at the sight.  Lilith was entirely flushed, bare in her arms and warm with firelight.  She shook visibly against the chair, raking herself against Zelda’s touch as she climbed higher, bit hard on her lip…

She stilled her fingers, then, drew half-out — and Lilith gasped at the change.

“Zelda-”

“Say it,” Zelda said simply, waiting for Lilith’s eyes to open — and they were wide, and dark, and _hungry_.  “Tell me what you want.”

“ _Please_ ,” Lilith choked out.  “Please, I need it- I _need_ to- please, let me come-”

Zelda’s heart skipped a beat; she curled her fingers again.  “Good girl.”

“-please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she mumbled through thick breaths, eyes squeezed shut.  “I won’t ask anything else — _please_ , I’m sorry I was greedy, just- just let me, just-”

Her eyes widened, blinking at Lilith as she shook her head, grimaced, _begged_ …

This wasn’t right.  This wasn’t what she wanted.

“-Zelda, _please_ , please let me-”

“Lilith, stop,” Zelda insisted, hoarse with confusion and horror.  Her hand found Lilith’s chin and tried to tilt it toward her, to get her attention.  “Look at me.  _Look_.”

Lilith opened her eyes again — and they were different.  She was different; she shook from head to toe, moved desperately against Zelda as if she were chasing something elusive and not enjoying herself, as though she were going to be deprived of it unless she took it, herself — and hell, she _was_ gone, pulsing hard around Zelda’s touch…

And Zelda remembered to move inside her, firm enough to give her relief but slow enough to keep her focused.  She cleared her throat.

“Keep looking at me.  I need you to hear this.”

Lilith nodded quickly.  “Whatever you want.  I’m sorry.”

“ _Lilith_ -” Zelda started, almost scolding her, because she was angry — _furious_ that Lilith felt this fear, that she’d ever had it burned into her.  “Lilith, I would never punish you like that — _never_.  Do you understand?”

She moaned around Zelda, but nodded again, visibly working to keep her eyes focused.

“If you want something, you only have to ask,” Zelda whispered, blinking back hints of tears.  She brushed damp strands of hair out of Lilith’s face and tried a smile.  “And it’s yours.  Whatever I can give you, it’s already _yours_.”

“Fuck,” Lilith said as her hips jerked, eyes closing — but she remembered to open them, to lock on Zelda.  Her pupils were blown, her lips trembling with effort; and fuck, she was beautiful like this, and it hurt.

“I’m not Him,” Zelda said, and it was angry enough to burn her mouth.  “And you are… _so_ far from there.”

And she had much more to say, but Lilith was trying so hard not to go over, to keep her eyes open — although she managed a nod, as though she understood, as though she knew just how much conviction rested behind these words.

So Zelda closed her own eyes and pushed deeper inside her — fucked her until Lilith was knotting her hands in Zelda’s hair and pulling.  Zelda drew her in closer, voice lowered to a rasped whisper.  “Darling, sweetheart, _love_ -”

And Lilith broke open, crying out into Zelda’s shoulder as climax finally rolled over her.  Floodgates cracked and gushed over Zelda’s hand, into her lap, into the chair, rains from heaven.  Lilith broke, and something broke inside her — and it was something good, because she clung to Zelda like a lifeline where she used to only hold lightly.

And Zelda hadn’t realized she was crying until she found a way to stop.

Eventually, the room settled down to prayerful quiet.  Lilith eased into the aftershocks, rocking against Zelda’s leg, panting into her neck; Zelda’s hands grasped at Lilith to pull her closer, trying not to be too rough, _gently_ …

“Thank you,” Lilith said over her shoulder — tried to lift herself as if to kiss Zelda, though her arms shook too violently to hold.  She settled for Zelda’s hair instead, and breathed, “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Zelda didn’t know why she was thanked, and she wanted to stop her — to tell Lilith not to thank her, and never to apologize, and never to feel indebted — but she was too distant to hear it, anyway.

Instead, Zelda buried her face somewhere in Lilith’s hair and took deep breaths, grounding herself.  She held onto this moment, memorized its details to map out the path to it, the way to Lilith’s peace.

“Whatever you want, Lilith,” she mumbled, a hazy promise; and Lilith shivered into her skin.  “It’s yours.”

Lilith made a noise, or a word, but it was lost in a muffle.  Her heavy embrace tightened.

Maybe Lilith didn’t believe her yet, but that was okay.  Maybe she held onto Zelda as if she were going to lose her — but that was okay, because Zelda had time.  Hells below, if they had anything between them, they had plenty of time.

* * *

_I clutched my life,_

_And wished it kept;_

_My dearest love, I’m not done yet._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't initially supposed to go angsty but then it did and now it is so here you go. Enjoy! <3 Leave a comment and I'll think about it for a week afterward.


End file.
